


Misgender Correctors

by cfo_absolute



Series: The Adventures of a Non-Binary Superhero [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Kara Danvers, nb!kara danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: James feels bad about misgendering Kara. So he gets them something to help him break the habit.





	Misgender Correctors

They’d heard him walking up, his signature heavy breaths giving him away along with his slow, even footsteps. But Kara was still surprised when they looked up to see James standing in front of their desk, a serious look on his face, his hands held behind his back.

 

“Hey. I’m almost done with the article on the bank robbery, I swear.” Kara said. Because they were! Assuming there were no more emergencies like the ones that had led to them being late in the first place. 

 

James laughed then. “That’s not why I’m here. I have something for you.” 

 

Kara looked up with a confused frown on their face that only deepened when James produced a small canister from behind his back. But they laughed when James turned the canister to show the label on the front.  _ Misgender Correctors. _

 

“I know the other night I made you uncomfortable. And I’m sorry.” James began. “But I’m gonna try harder, I promise. In the meantime, I thought maybe you could help me break my pronoun habit with this.”

 

Kara took the canister from James's hands, looking at it curiously. They could have just looked through it because you know, x-ray vision, but they opted for the normal approach to opening a gift. They popped the lid off and peered inside. They laughed. Inside was a whole assortment on tiny objects: pennies, bits of balled up paper, pebbles, kernels of dried corn. “What exactly am I supposed to do with these?” 

 

“Well, I was going to get you a spray bottle, but I didn’t really want to be damp all the time.” James explained with a smile. “But whenever I misgender you, throw something at me.”

 

Kara’s face scrunched up again. “You want me to pelt you with pennies?”

 

“Yeah.” James shoved his hands in his pockets as he nodded. “Softly!” He added with a smile. “Sometimes I get so focused on what I’m saying I don’t even realize that I’m using the wrong word. I figured this would give you a way to get my attention without having to correct me out loud.” He glanced down at his shoes, frowning. “Lena told me that you have a hard time telling people when they use the wrong pronoun for you. This way you wouldn’t have to say anything at all.”

 

Kara pressed their lips together, trying to force down the lump in their throat. Of course Lena had talked to him. Standing up, Kara rounded their desk and pulled James into a crushing hug. “Thank you. This means a lot.”

 

“Anything for you, Kara. You know that.” James whispered, feeling only slightly less guilty now that Kara had accepted his apology. “And I really am sorry.” 

 

Kara stepped back and smiled at him. “I know.”

 

Two days later, Kara had to use the canister for the first time. They were seated at their desk at CatCo, eavesdropping on a meeting James and Lena were having in his office. Yes, they knew eavesdropping was rude, but Lena and James had a tendency to butt heads when it came to CatCo and Kara liked to listen in just in case they needed to jump in and play mediator. 

 

They were only half listening when they heard James say their name and the feminine pronoun that followed. With only a single glance, Kara popped the lid off the canister, fished out a dime-sized pebble, and flicked it through the open door to James’ office. The pebble curved just slightly, barely missing Lena and colliding with the side of James’ head with a thunk that, while undetectable for anyone else, rang loud and clear in Kara’s ears. 

 

Kara smiled to themselves as they heard James clear his throat and correct himself under Lena’s unmistakable laughter.


End file.
